No More Calling Cas A Virgin, Sammy
by a-cityinthe-sea
Summary: Read it, you idjits.


Dean looked hungrily at the man standing on the opposite side of the gay bar. All he could he see was the man's back. He was wearing an incredibly tight t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Hey." Dean had sauntered over to the guy before he even realized what he was doing. His voice had dropped to a low rumble.

Just when the mysterious hot man was turning around, Dean grabbed him and crashed their lips together. The other reciprocated, sliding his strong-feeling fingers through Dean's hair. Dean groaned when he felt the man's erection pressing right through the tight denim. Suddenly, the man pulled away.

"Wha-" Dean's question was cut short as he realized who he had been unashamedly making out with.

"Cas?" the angel didn't have one ounce of his usual innocence. With the new clothing, always messed-up hair, and blown pupils, Dean was ready to take him right there against the counter. He had feelings for Castiel, but he had never admitted to himself that he was full-out gay. He had only went into the bar because he was trying to drown out Cas-feels and maybe get a cheap one-nighter.

"Dean," Cas leaned in close, mouth barely brushing Dean's ear, "God already said this was accepted by him." The hunter felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Uhh...we need a room..."

Their surroundings disappeared and the two of them

were laying on Dean's bed in his and Sammy's apartment. Sam was out doing research. Castiel was sitting proudly on Dean cock.

"Little progressive, aren't we?" Dean teased, then gasped as Cas slid down Dean's body and mouthed at his growing erection.

Dean did _not_ like being out of control. He swiftly pulled Castiel up to his face and kissed him. Cas moaned and again started threading his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean snuck his hand down and between Cas's skin and skinny jeans, cupping his dick. The angel let out an animal-like groan, causing Dean to chuckle and snake his hand out.

"Stop being such a tease." Castiel's growly voice was low. All of their clothes were gone in an instant. Dean smirked and ran his hands over Cas's thighs, admiring the other's body. Cas smiled naughtily and stuck a lubed finger into Dean's ass. Dean let out a squeak of surprise.

"Where- where the _hell_ did you get lube?" Another finger joined, scissoring Dean apart. Both men were panting.

"Gabriel keeps a stash for when Sam comes visiting," Cas answered, "I only had to ask." A third finger entered him. Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders.

"Cas..." A fourth finger, "Cas, come on..."

"Come on with what?" Castiel flipped Dean over effortlessly.

"Fuck me." Dean did not like this much foreplay. Especially from a seemingly angelic virgin.

"Not with that attitude, I won't." Cas rubbed his erection against Dean's ass and then pulled away. The hunter whimpered.

"Please?" Cas scooped up Dean's cock and rubbed circles around the head with his thumb.

"No, no," Castiel leaned in close and whispered huskily into Dean's ear, "I want you to beg, then I'll fuck you." With that, Cas slid off Dean and headed for the bathroom

"Cas," the angel ignored the demon hunter, "Please. I need you. I want you inside me."

Dean swallowed his pride, "I'll be your slave. Please?" Castiel still pretended like Dean wasn't there, stopping in front of the bathtub. Dean rushed toward him and smashed his lips against Cas's. Castiel didn't tease anymore, flipping Dean roughly to where Cas had previously been, making his chest lean on the edge of the tub. A belt (Dean's, actually) appeared in Cas's hands, with which he tied Dean's wrists together.

"Ready?" Castiel growled after he had poured more lube over him and Dean's hole.

"Hell yes." Castiel entered Dean slowly, maddeningly.

"Dammit Cas. Harder." The angel started pumping harder and harder, hitting the perfect spot over and over.

"Yes...yes...fuck yes..." Dean moaned. He felt himself getting close, "I'm coming Cas."

"Me too, De- Ahh!" Castiel slammed into Dean faster and stronger than before, coming into Dean.

It lasted a long time. Dean orgasmed soon after Cas was finished. They lay panting for a while, before Castiel cleaned Dean off with his tongue and himself with Dean's. Cas's grace took care of their clothes, and Dean was relieved to see that the bathroom door had managed to close.

Just when Dean stepped out into the bedroom, he was met with a somewhat non-shocking sight. Sam and Gabriel had also just fucked, judging by the messy array of clothes barely put back on bodies and hair and the fact that they were curled next to each other in Sammy's bed, fast asleep.

"Let's go somewhere else, shall we?" Castiel whispered into Dean's ear, voice with an edge, promising a round two.


End file.
